


Can you play along?

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Knights in the omake, LeoAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Time passed by, she'd been waiting there for two hours. Every second passed made her feel more and more horrible. Suddenly an unknown guy casually sat in front of her."Sorry, babe! The traffic is a mess, I hope you're not crying for waiting so long!"He was spouting nonsense.





	Can you play along?

**Author's Note:**

> its been awhile since i write leoanzu. I'm alive

That Saturday night was supposed to be special.

The brunette in her light blue dress sighed with her head hung low, fists clenched tight. The excitement she felt through the week waiting for this dinner invitation had completely crumbled. Replaced by a bitter mix of sadness, vexation, and disappointment. The ugly feelings overwhelmed her that she had to bit her bottom lip so hard to hold back the tears. She refused to cry.

She didn't want to shed any tears for that jerk. Not at all.

The restaurant was super fancy. It was said to be favorite spot for couples to enjoy their moment while listening to gentle piano tunes played. The fact that she was sitting there alone made her feel like a crap. So pathetic. She was such a fool to believe in a guy like that.

Time passed by, she'd been waiting there for two hours. Every second passed made her feel more and more horrible. People started whispering as they looked at her, it was the look of pity.

She could just go, forgetting everything and not give any more shit to that jerk, but she chose to wait there.

Maybe, a little part of her was still expecting him to come. Even though she knew it was useless. Her heart ached so much, she was truly a fool.

When the waiter asked her if she were gonna keep waiting or not, suddenly an unknown guy with orange hair and green eyes casually sat in front of her.

"Sorry, babe! The traffic is a mess, I hope you're not crying for waiting so long!" He turned to the waiter, "It's okay, you can go."

She widened her eyes. He was spouting nonsenses, she didn't even know him.

Realizing her dumbfounded face, the guy grinned as he leaned towards her. "The guy who let you wait here alone is such an asshole. Can you play along? Pretty please~?"

_What the heck._

Was he helping her getting out of this awkward situation?

Anzu couldn't really process and he was, actually, too dazzling for her eyes. Seriously. He was good-looking, way above average. _Almost like an idol._

And his smile got her stunned for awhile there.

"Umm..." she wanted to ask why would he be willing to help her when they didn't even know each other but the words stuck on her tongue. Realizing her hesitation, he started first, "Are you wondering why I'm helping you? The reason is simple, really. Wahaha~!"

He leaned to his chair, hands on the back of his head. "Hmmmm I think you're cute and it was such a shame you keep looking down. I just can't bear to see that, I guess! So I went to cheer you up, it was a bonus that I can see your face clearly here~ "

He did say it was simple, but she didn't expect that kind of reason at all. She was expecting him to pity her. She blushed.

"You look pale, did I misunderstand? Do you not want to?"

Her heart became so frail because she just got dumped and that pleading gaze didn't help at all. She clutched her chest in her mind.

"No, it's okay. I'm really happy. Thank you."

"Uhn, I'm glad then~! Come to think of it, we haven't introduced each other. You can call me Leo!"

"It's Anzu," she smiled back.

"I see!! So, Anzu it is~" Leo grinned broadly. "Hey, since people thought we're a couple... We should do something so they won't get suspicious, Anzu!"

"Like what?"

Leo offered his hand, "Give me your hand?"

"Eh?"

"Holding hands is something couples usually do, right~?"

Her face felt warm, just like his hand as she finally got the courage to take his offer. "That's... true, I guess."

"Mhmm~"

That was an excuse, obviously.

No one's actually paying their attention to them anymore, but she didn't need to know that.

 

* * *

 

"The dinner was fun," Leo stretched his body as they walked outside the restaurant. "Let me escort you home, it's already late."

When he turned, the girl was bowing deeply at him.

"Anzu?"

"I'm still very grateful to you, Leo-san. Is there any way for me to repay you?"

"Hmmmmm," he thought for awhile. "Yes, there's one!"

"Ah, what is it?

"Let's exchange phone numbers."

She was taken aback first, but he said it so seriously that she ended up giggling.

"Sure~"

Looked like their meeting would develop into something more.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"That bastard Ousama... I can't believe he just flatly ignored our call and sat with a girl? What the hell??"

"I know right, Secchan. This is a betrayal in friendship. I'm hurt."

"True, I wanted to help her too!"

"Kasa-kun."

"I'm sorry."

"There, there, guys... Spare Ousama this time. He's being a gentleman earlier, isn't he?"

"Don't you feel annoyed at all, Nacchan?"

"Of course I am, bitch. How can you just neglect a promise with friends without prior notice you traitor."

"Naru-kun, you're going out of character."

"Man, it's so depressing. Ousama got to eat with a girl, meanwhile I'm having dinner with a group of bachelors."

"i'm gonna kick you, Kuma-kun."

"Well, it has come to this. We should punish Ousama later."

"How?"

"Call his little sister. Ask her to ignore him for a week."


End file.
